


Midnight

by annjellybean



Series: 100 days/drabbles challenge [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: “I’ve got a presentation to prepare, Soo. Stop being so” Baekhyun waves around his hand in the air.“So what?” the mock innocence in Kyungsoo’s tone has Baekhyun rolling his eyes.“So distracting, it’s infuriating” Baekhyun mumbles.“It’s nearing midnight, might as well leave the rest for tomorrow” Kyungsoo reasons, and Baekhyun narrows his eyes up at his boyfriend. “Come sit on daddy’s lap” he says lowly and well—that’s just not fair.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a hot minute, BUT, here's the second of the hundred drabbles. I never promised consistency *shrugs*. it is another baeksoo *pretends to be shocked*, not even sorry lmao. this one's much shorter though but please do enjoy! thank you!

Baekhyun squirms feeling the prickle of Kyungsoo’s heavy gaze. He tries to ignore it and carries on clicking from tab to tab on his laptop focusing on gathering as much information as he can for his presentation.   

“What are you staring at?”

“Nothing” Kyungsoo titters enjoying the way Baekhyun bristles under scrutiny. “Just admiring the view”

“Stop it, it’s weird”

“Does it make you...uncomfortable?” 

Baekhyun huffs a breath and finally looks up from his laptop .  “Not really — it’s just weird so, stop it” Kyungsoo raises a teasing brow at him, which only ruffles Baekhyun’s feathers further. 

Glancing at the pile of notes next to him, Baekhyun tears a blank page from his notebook, balls it up and in mock anger, tosses it towards Kyungsoo who merely dodges it with a soft chuckle. 

Baekhyun once again turns his attention back to his laptop screen, and Kyungsoo waits a few seconds before finally beckoning him over.

“Come here”

With a shake of his head, Baekhyun ignores him and scribbles down some more notes on his notebook. Kyungsoo laughs softly and calls out his name.

“Baekhyun” 

“I’ve got a presentation to prepare, Soo. Stop being so” Baekhyun waves around his hand in the air.

“So what?” the mock innocence in Kyungsoo’s tone has Baekhyun rolling his eyes.

“So distracting, it’s infuriating” Baekhyun mumbles. 

“It’s nearing midnight, might as well leave the rest for tomorrow” Kyungsoo reasons, and Baekhyun narrows his eyes up at his boyfriend. “Come sit on daddy’s lap” he says lowly and well — that’s just not fair. 

A blush blooms on the apples of Baekhyun’s cheeks, spreading across his face to his ears and down his neck. It’s a beautiful sight to behold and Kyungsoo is enjoying every second of it.

“Soo” Baekhyun says warningly, but the slight quiver to his voice gives him away.

“Daddy wants his baby’s attention. Come. Sit. On. Daddy’s. Lap” 

Baekhyun sighs, his pretty pink lips parting slightly as his tongue darts out between them. He runs his tongue across his bottom lip before sucking it between his teeth. Kyungsoo smirks at him and pats his lap with a smile making Baekhyun shake his head, shooting him an eye roll.

Still, he closes his laptop and proceeds to push himself up from his spot on the floor in front of their living room coffee table, then saunters over towards his boyfriend. He plops down on Kyungsoo’s lap and throws his arms around his neck pecking him on the lips.

“Better?” 

“Much” he assures as he manhandles Baekhyun so that he’s straddling his thighs rather than just sitting with his legs across his thighs. 

Unintentionally, Kyungsoo tries to accommodate himself  better on the couch, and the motion causes a delicious friction between both their crotches. Baekhyun moans loudly, his head falling back as he grinds down on Kyungsoo’s now semi-hard dick. Kyungsoo groans surging up to latch his lips to Baekhyun’s exposed neck. 

“Okay” Baekhyun pants in between wet and desperate kisses, “guess I can leave the presentation for tomorrow” 

Kyungsoo merely nods much too preoccupied with getting Baekhyun’s lips back on his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo, congrats!! you made it to the end! thank you <33 as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. and again do look forward to more of these despite my inconsistency. thank you for reading!!!


End file.
